Lorelai
Do Not Edit This without the explicit permission of Lordofnature121. Please :D Lorelai is a Half Wolf-Kin Half Human Devil servant of Alexander Leraje. She is the Bishop of his team and is a skilled support caster. She has the ability to use Light Magic. She witnessed the Death of her parents at a young age, but unlike Kortan, she does not hold a grudge, merely a sadness she's unsure if it will ever go away. Appearance Much like her brother, Lorelai is tall for her age. She keeps her orange colored hair at shoulder length, so she doesn't have to worry about it getting in her way. She tends to wear light dresses and little else. She is usually seen with a smile and has said that she takes after her mother, who was quite beautiful. Personality Lorelai is kind and caring. She is also extremely outgoing, following Alexander and Rias on many occasions during their outings. She shows some jealousy when Alexander is fawned over by the other girls. Unlike her Older brother, she is not quick to anger and tends to avoid fighting, preferring to heal and support. History TBA Plot 'The Young Hunter Stalks His Prey' Lorelai is found with her older brother at the lake inside of the Devil Leraje's territory. She is scared when she first meets Alexander and Rias but shows them trust quite easily, chiding her brother for his suspicions. When Magnus shows up she is quite fearful, but assists in the battle by showing that she has powerful supporting magic. However, she uses too much of it and ends up passing out, before being carried back to the Leraje home. When she awakes she thanks Alexander, who then tells her that he would protect her from now on. Powers & Equipment Immense Magic Capabilities: Lorelai is a powerful magician in her own right. She has access to both Demonic power and the ability to cast Light Magic. She mostly uses this to support her allies, but it is said that she has some combat capabilities as well. *Beatus Arma: This particular spell grants allies an increase to their hitting power, making it almost like things pass through barriers and armor easier. *Beatus Defensionis: This spell increases the toughness of an ally, making them harder to injure and increasing the strength of barriers and the like. *Sanitatem: This spell heals the target of minor to average wounds. Uses an immense amount of stamina. Improved Stamina Improved Strength Improved Speed Wolf Claws: Much like her older brother, Lorelai can change her nails to become more claw-like, increasing their sharpness and strength by an immense amount. They become near as strong as steel, able to cut through metal like butter and leave scratches in concrete. Heightened Senses: '''Just like her older brother, Lorelai has heightened senses thanks to her Wolf-Kin half. She uses this to her advantage when the group goes hunting for Magnus. '''Flight: As a Devil, Lorelai is able to fly using her Devil wings. Trivia Category:Bishop Category:Fanon Devils Category:LordofNature121 Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Alexander Leraje Peerage